brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Dawson
Private First Class''' Mike Dawson''' is a soldier in Baker's 3rd Squad Assault team. He is a new character in Hell's Highway as replacement of deceased Desola. Biography Background Born in Gainsborough, Lincolnshire, England. A transfer who served from the 502nd PIR Pathfinders in Normandy. A mysterious character, born to "a rich father and a poor mother" as he says. Dawson doesn't wear a helmet saying it messes up his aim, and speaks with a British accent. Hell's Highway Dawson finds interest in Baker's and Hartsock's stories, and usually asks the others if they believe in fate. He appears to be softly-spoken, yet rock solid in battle. Because of this he is isolated from the rest of the team for they would rather not re-live those events but the others still listen to him and respect him as an equal. He is a member of Baker's assault team. He uses a M1 Carbine. In the level "The First Bad News", it is revealed that Dawson met Kevin Legget outside Carentan on June 12, 1944, asking him about fate, and if he "believes there's something we all have to do before we die." In Holland, after the mission "Hells Highway" Dawson talks to Baker, stating that he knows about what happened to Allen and Garnett, and that if Baker would not tell the others what happened, then he (Dawson) would, he then walks away. Without much choice, Baker told the truth about Allen and Garnett to the rest of his squad later. Personality He is the only British in Baker's squad and he is quite talkative when not in combat. He usually talk to anyone even someone new to him. He is also superstitious as he believe the Legend of the Death pistol. Game Appearances Brothers in Arms: Hell`s Highway * Lost (does not speak) * Prologue * Operation Market * Five-Oh-Sink (does not have scripted dialogue) * The First Bad News * Written in Stone (does not have scripted dialogue) * Operation Garden * Reunions * Baptism of Fire (does not have scripted dialogue) * We Happy Fewer * Hell`s Highway (does not have scripted dialogue) * Those We Lost * Tooth and Nail (does not have scripted dialogue) * Farewell is Goodbye Trivia *In the last cutscene of Hell's Highway, he notices that Baker is talking to himself, Baker was actually talking to the ghost of Leggett . *After Carentan, Leggett told Dawson everything about Allen and Garnett. Therefore, he and Baker are the only ones who know about what really happened to Allen and Garnett until Baker revealed this to his squad. *He is a very superstitious person who believes in fate, and often asks the other soldiers about their views. He, especially, is interested in the legend of the Death Pistol. *In Hell's Highway he says that he is English, with a rich father and a poor mother. *By some reason, he was transferred from the 502's Pathfinders. *Dawson is a part of Baker's Assault Team, under command of Cpl. Sam Corrion. *At the first time he's seen, Dawson asks Pfc. Jack Courtland about the "Death Pistol ". *He has the same magazine pouches like Corrion , who uses a Thompson, but Dawson uses a M1 Carbine. *In cutscenes, one can spot his helmet by his belt. ru:Майк_Доусон Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Market Garden Replacements Category:Hell's Highway Characters Category:3rd Squad Assault Team